Ein Sommer mit Folgen
by Heikschen
Summary: Harry, Hermine und Ron wollen in den Urlaub fahren, doch plötzlich erfahren sie, das sie nicht die einzigen sind die in den Süden wollen. Ihr größter Feind, der ganzen Schule, will natürlich auch da hin. Das kann ein wirklich erholsamer Urlaub werden...
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Sommer mit Folgen**

_Disclaimer: _Nichts hier gehört mir. Alles ist Eigentum der genialen JKR. Die jeweiligen Rechte liegen bei den Urhebern. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld hiermit. Mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews.

_Summary: _Harry, Hermine und Ron wollen in den Urlaub fahren, doch plötzlich erfahren sie, das sie nicht die einzigen sind die in den Süden wollen. Ihr größter Feind, der ganzen Schule, will natürlich auch da hin. Das kann ein wirklich erholsamer Urlaub sein. Was wird wohl alles geschehen?

_Genre: _Romance/Humor

_Pairing: _werdet ihr herausfinden!!!

_**Prolog: Der Sommer bringt Überraschungen mit sich…**_

Verschlafen stand Harry in der Küche der Dursleys und bereitete das Frühstück für die übrigen Familienmitglieder zu. Heute war der Tag an dem er endlich weg konnte, weg von den Dursleys, weit, weit weg.

Er hatte mit Ron und Hermine geplant einen Urlaub im Süden zu machen, weit ab von all dem Stress und weit ab vom Krieg. Ein letztes Mal wollten sie ausspannen, bevor es Zeit war um in den Krieg gegen Voldemort zu ziehen.

Als er das Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt hatte machte er sich auf um seinen Koffer endlich zu packen. Wie immer hatte er natürlich bis zum letzten Moment gewartet um alles zusammen zu packen.

Kaum schloss sich der Deckel des Koffers, schon klingelte es an der Tür. Schnellst möglich rannte er, mit dem Koffer im Schlepptau, die Treppe herunter und kam schlitternd vor der Tür zum stehen. Fast wäre er in seinen Cousin reingerannt. „Mach Platz da, und adios!!!", jubelte Harry und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Vor der Tür standen die zwei besten Freunde die er hatte, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley.

„Hast du auch an die Sonnencreme gedacht, Harry?", fragte ihn Hermine sogleich, ohne ihn zu begrüßen.

„Oh verdammt, ich muss noch mal rein!", schrie Harry entsetzt auf.

Er öffnete die Tür und stürmte ins Bad der Dursleys. Petunia Dursley stand gerade vor dem Spiegel und puderte sich ihr Pferdegesicht.

„Was willst du noch, Nichtsnutz?", keifte sie ihn sofort an.

„Ich muss mir was ausleihen.", sagte er und griff sich die Sonnencreme „ach übrigens…das Puder nützt nichts. Hässlich bleibt hässlich, da helfen keine Pillen.", fügte er noch grinsend hinzu und verschwand schnellstens aus der Schussbahn, denn Petunia war gerade dabei sich aufzuplustern um ihn anzukeifen.

Schnellstens war er wieder vor der Tür und quetschte die Sonnencreme in seine Hosentasche.

„Na Harry, hast du nun alles? Deine Quitscheente und dein Schnuffeltuch hast du ja wohl nicht vergessen, oder?", fragte ihn nun Ron, bis über beide Ohren grinsend.

„Das fragst du noch? So was vergesse ich doch nicht! Ich hoffe doch aber, das du deine Barbie dabei hast!", konterte Harry sofort.

„Ihr zwei Quatschköpfe. Können wir jetzt los?", kicherte Hermine.

Die beiden Jungs nickten bestätigend und schritten gemeinsam mit Hermine auf den Bordstein zu. Dort angekommen erhob Hermine ihren Zauberstab und schon polterte der „Fahrende Ritter" die Straße vor ihnen hinab. Stan, der Schaffner, stieg aus und leierte denselben Sermon wie jedes mal ab. Stan nicht beachtend stiegen die drei ein, drückten ihm das Geld in die Hand und gingen zu Ernie, um ihm zu sagen wo es hingehen sollte. Der Fahrer nickte und schon bretterte der Bus davon.

Während die drei es sich gemütlich machten, kam der Bus schon wieder zum stehen und ein junger Mann, etwa im selben Alter wie die drei, stieg in den Bus. Völlig vertieft in ihr Gespräch bemerkten sie nicht wer dieser war. Als der Unbekannte jedoch die drei erkannte breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Der Bus begann wieder seine tollkühne Fahrt und Draco Malfoy stolperte direkt auf das goldenen Trio zu.

„Oh mein Gott Wiesel, du kannst es dir doch nicht wirklich leisten mit dem Bus zu fahren?", schnarrte dieser Ron sofort an.

„ERNIE??? WIE LANGE DAUERT ES BIS WIR DA SIND?", schrie Ron sofort hilfesuchend nach dem Fahrer.

Schliddernd kam Stan bei ihnen zum stehen „Ihr vier seid als übernächstes dran.", sagte dieser und begab sich wieder nach vorne zu Ernie. Alle vier starrten dem Schaffner hinterher. Was hatte der gerade gesagt? Sie wollten doch nicht etwa an denselben Ort wie Malfoy!?

Fragend blickten nun Harry, Hermine und Ron zu dem Slytherinprinzen.

„Verdammt, das ich auch immer so ein Pech haben muss.", stammelte Draco vor sich hin.

Abrupt drehte sich der Slytherin um und setzte sich ganz vorne in die erste Reihe.

Das konnte ja ein lustiger Urlaub werden, mit dem Schlammblut, dem Wiesel und seinem Erzfeind.

* * *

Bitte reviewn!!!

MfG Heikschen *peace*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ein Sommer mit Folgen**

_Disclaimer: _Nichts hier gehört mir. Alles ist Eigentum der genialen JKR. Die jeweiligen Rechte liegen bei den Urhebern. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld hiermit. Mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews.

_Summary: _Harry, Hermine und Ron wollen in den Urlaub fahren, doch plötzlich erfahren sie, das sie nicht die einzigen sind die in den Süden wollen. Ihr größter Feind, der ganzen Schule, will natürlich auch da hin. Das kann ein wirklich erholsamer Urlaub sein. Was wird wohl alles geschehen?

_Genre: _Romance/Humor

_Pairing: _werdet ihr herausfinden!!!

_**1. Kapitel: Weiche Lippen und heiße Körper**_

Als der Bus endlich zum stillstand kam stürzten Harry, Hermine und Ron sofort aus dem Bus.

Zum Abschied winkten die drei noch Stan und Ernie und eilten dann auf das große Hotel zu.

In der Lobby angekommen blieben sie schlitternd stehen und Harry hoffte, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und gekreuzten Fingern, das Malfoy nicht auch noch im selben Hotel wohnte. Als er sich endlich sicher fühlte wollte er gerade die Augen öffnen, als er ein empörtes Schnauben von Ron vernahm. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst das das alles nur ein Traum sei, ein Alptraum wohl gemerkt.

Schon konnte er Malfoys schnarrende Stimme hören. Er schnauzte die Rezeptzionistin an, das sie ihm gefälligst den Schlüssel für sein Zimmer geben sollte, was diese auch tat.

Nachdem Hermine etwa fünf Minuten an Harrys Ärmel gezerrt hatte überwand dieser sich endlich dazu seine Augen zu öffnen. Kein Malfoy in sicht, wie wunderbar doch das Leben kann manchmal wirklich furchtbar zu einem sein.

Und schon viel sein Kartenhäuschen in sich zusammen. Da kam Malfoy die große marmorne Treppe des Hotels herunterstolziert und trug nichts außer einer hautengen Badehose. Ein Handtuch hing lässig über seine Schulter.

Mit großen Augen blickte Harry ihm hinterher. _Malfoy hat doch tatsächlich einen knackigen Hintern._ Momentchen mal, hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht?

Auf der Terrasse zum Pool angekommen blickte Malfoy noch mal zurück und fuhr sich lasziv mit der Zunge über die Lippen. _Diese Lippen, wie weich und süß sie doch aussehen. _Und wieder ohrfeigte Harry sich innerlich da er so etwas über den jüngsten Malfoyspross dachte.

„Potter mach den Mund zu. Noch nie so einen heißen Körper gesehen, oder?", rief Malfoy ihm zu und blickte Harry aus arroganten Augen an.

Harry konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von dem Slytherinprinzen nehmen. Hermine und Ron standen währenddessen an der Rezeption und trugen ihre Namen ein.

Malfoy bewegte sich so geschmeidig und elegant das Harry die Spucke wegblieb. Der Blonde schmiss sein Handtuch auf die nächste freie Liege und sprang elegant in das türkisfarbene Nass.

Jetzt erst taute Harry wieder auf. Schnell lief er zu seinen Freunden und tat so als sei nichts geschehen. Auch er schrieb seinen Namen in das Buch und hörte dann dem Sermon der jungen Hotelangestellten zu. Sie berichtete dass zurzeit irgendwelche Pflanzen besonders schön blühten, Harry meinte das Wort Kaktus vernommen zu haben. Konnten Kakteen etwa wirklich blühen. Er tat als würde ihn die Ausführung wirklich interessieren, dabei war er in Gedanken schon wieder bei dem göttlichen Körper von Malfoy.

Als die stundenlange Einführung endlich vorbei war beeilte sich Harry, so schnell es ging, in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Er hatte da ein kleines Problem in seiner Hose und er hoffte inständig dass es niemand bemerkt hatte.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er an dieses engelsgleiche Gesicht mit den arroganten Zügen und den tiefen grauen Augen gedacht. An den Körper, der schien als sei er aus Stein gemeißelt, an den festen Hintern und die weichen Lippen.

Harry wusste nun schon lange dass er einfach nicht auf Frauen stand und das war ihm auch recht. Seine Freunde hatten damit kein Problem, also warum sollte es ihn stören. Aber musste er gerade Malfoy heiß finden. So schlimm war es ja nun auch nicht, so lange ihn nur dieser Körper anmachte.

Er hatte mit seinen beiden Freunden ausgemacht dass sie sich in 10 Minuten an der Rezeption treffen wollten um danach baden zu gehen. Also zog Harry sich schnell aus und stieg unter die kalte Dusche, ja das war es was er brauchte, er musste sich abkühlen und seinen Kopf freikriegen.

Erfrischt und fröhlich stieg er aus der Dusche und zog sich schnell wieder an. Eine Badeshorts und ein Shirt sollten wohl reichen.

Als er auf die Uhr sah bemerkte er das er noch eine menge Zeit hatte, also beschloss er sich dazu, die Aussicht zu bewundern. Er trat auf den Balkon und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Eine kühle Brise kitzelte seine Nase und unwillkürlich blickte er hinab zum Pool. Unbewusst suchte er alles nach Malfoy ab und als er ihn gefunden hatte blickte dieser hinauf.

Harry stolperte rückwärts und fiel auf sein Bett. Hatte Malfoy ihn nun gesehen? Hoffentlich nicht, das wäre zu peinlich. Immer noch völlig perplex machte er sich auf um Hermine und Ron zu treffen.

Unten angekommen winkten die beiden schon und bugsierten ihn gleich zum Pool. Hier wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht baden gehen, nein absolut nicht. Die ganze zeit würde er Malfoy anstarren und ihm würde ganz sicher was unglaublich peinliches passieren.

Allerdings ließen seine Freunde keinen Protest zu und bugsierten ihn zu einer Liege. Harry sah sich erst gar nicht um, denn er wusste was das für Folgen haben würde. Er legte sich flach auf die liege und schloss die Augen.

_Nur nicht an Malfoy denken, an alles nur nicht an ihn._ dachte er sich gerade, als ein kleines Mädchen auf ihn zugelaufen kam und ihn mit ihren kleinen fingern anstupste.

„Will Onkel Brausebonbon von Mimi? Onkel sieht lieb aus.", brabbelte die kleine drauf los und strahlte ihn mit großen Kinderaugen an.

Harry konnte nicht wiederstehen und griff in die Tüte, ein liebevolles Danke kam über seine Lippen. Die kleine grinste ihn erneut an und tapste zurück zu ihren Eltern.

Genießerisch schloss er erneut die Augen und er war schon nach wenigen Minuten in einen leichten schlaf geglitten.

Eine bekannte Stimme schreckte ihn auf. Das war doch nicht wirklich die, für die er sie hielt? Verschlafen blinzelte er gegen die Sonne und keine geringere als Rita Kimmkorn stand direkt vor seiner Liege und unterhielt sich mit Hermine. Hatte er den nirgendwo seine ruhe?

Rita versicherte Hermine gerade das sie nichts über Harry schreiben wollte, das sie ja wegen des Sommerlochs Urlaub hatte und den wollte sie schließlich genießen, als Draco Malfoy zu ihnen trat. „So, so, so. alle vereint, wie wunderbar." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, nach Snape Manier. Er schien mit sich selbst zukämpfen, denn seine Maske sah nicht so natürlich aus wie sonst. „Potter, kann ich dich mal sprechen?", fragte er und blickte ihn eingebildet an. „Nein danke. Kein bedarf.", sagte Harry und schloss wiederum seine Augen, um diesen wunderbaren Körper nicht noch länger anstarren zu müssen ohne ihn berühren zu können.

Als Harry das nächste Mal blinzelte lief Malfoy wieder davon. Da hatte er ja noch mal Glück gehabt. Aber er hatte das Gefühl das sich gerade ein anderes Problem ankündigte. Schnell sprang er auf, zog sein Shirt aus und sprang in das kalte Wasser des Pools.

Erst jetzt erkannte Harry dass diese kein gewöhnlicher Pool war. Er war in etwa so wie in einem Spaßbad gehalten. Überall kamen kleine Fontänen heraus, es gab Whirlpools und Rutschen und vieles mehr.

Harry entdeckte einen Wasserfall und schwamm sofort darauf zu. So etwas hatte er früher nie machen können, die Dursley hatten ihn nie mitgenommen.

Als er unter den Wasserfall trat entdeckte er eine Höhle die direkt dahinter lag. Oh ja, hier konnte er endlich allein sein. Auch hier befanden sich Whirlpooldüsen und Harry legte sich genießerisch auf eine davon. Langsam döste er wieder ein, das war ja auch einfach himmlisch.

Plötzlich griffen starke Arme um seine hüften und er versuchte sich zu wehren aber das gelang ihm nicht. Langsam lies er locker und auch die starken Arme schienen sich zu entspannen. Gerade als Harry die Chance gekommen sah zu flüchten, drehte der Mann hinter ihm, denn es war eindeutig ein Mann, in zu sich um. Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Das war Draco Malfoy. Was wollte er nun von ihm? Wieder schlossen sich starke Arme um ihn, doch diesmal wirkte es eher zärtlich als ungestüm. Der blonde legte seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge und biss ihn dann in diese. Harry lies ein Seufzen hören. War er jetzt im Himmel?

Der Kopf seines Gegenübers erhob sich und blickte ihn unverhohlen in die Augen. Grau traf grün und die arme schloss sich noch liebevoller um ihn. „Warum wolltest du vorhin nicht mit mir sprechen?", fragte Draco und Harry war verdutzt darüber Malfoy das erste Mal ohne seine Maske zu sehen. Er schien verletzt und Harry fühlte das es schwer für den Eisprinzen war diese frage zu stellen, doch Harry antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: „Warum wolltest du denn mit mir sprechen?"

„Weil na ja…ich hab gesehen wie du mich ansiehst. Und na ja, ich glaube ich sehe dich genauso an. Außerdem bin ich es satt ständig den bösen spielen zu müssen. Ich bin nicht so. Und vor allem will ich gerade dir gegenüber nicht so sein. Schon seid vielen Jahren geht es mir so. damals war ich noch sauer weil du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast, aber das verging auch, als ich einsah das du das nur getan hast weil ich so arrogant war.", kurzzeitig verstummte Draco, er schien nervös zu sein, und seine Lippen näherten sich denen Harrys.

Passierte das gerade wirklich? Harry nahm den süßlichen Geruch Draco war und entschied dass dies nur ein Traum sein konnte. Langsam bewegten sich die Münder zueinander. In einem Feuerwerk der Gefühle trafen weiche Lippen auf zarte und liebkosten sich. Eine Zunge bettelte um Einlass, der dieser sofort gewährt wurde. Aus Zurückhaltung wurde Leidenschaft, aus Leidenschaft pure Extasse. Von der Luftknappheit getrieben lösten die beiden sich.

Draco sprach weiter: „Als ich heute deine Blicke auf mir spürte wurde mir abwechselnd heiß und kalt und nun weiß ich es genau. Dieser Kuss hat mir bewiesen dass ich nur dich will. Ich liebe dich, Harry.", sagte Draco und blickte aus ehrlichen Augen in die Harrys. Harry war einfach nur sprachlos. Meinte Draco das ernst? Der Blonde schmiegte sich enger an ihn und Harry spürte diese wunderbar weiche und zarte Haut auf der seinen. Immer noch blickte er in die Augen seines Gegenübers und ihm wurde schlagartig klar dass er Malfoy nicht nur wegen seines Aussehens angestarrt hatte.

Der Blonde hatte schon immer eine Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt. Kaum merklich nickte Harry und die Worte kamen ihm federleicht über die Lippen: „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco."

„Oh Harry.", stöhnte dieser und er küsste Harry wiederum zärtlich. Immer fester hielt Draco ihn in armen. Körper rieb an Körper, Lenden an Lenden. Das Blut pulsierte in Harrys ganzem Körper.

Draco löste den Kuss und wandere mit federleichten Küssen über den Oberkörper von seinem Liebsten. An den Brustwarzen angekommen biss er zärtlich hinein und Harry stöhnte laut und männlich auf. Langsam wanderte die Zunge Dracos weiter hinab bis zu…

* * *

Ich brauche Reviews zum überleben!!!

MfG Heikschen *peace*


	3. Chapter 3

**Ein Sommer mit Folgen**

_Disclaimer: _Nichts hier gehört mir. Alles ist Eigentum der genialen JKR. Die jeweiligen Rechte liegen bei den Urhebern. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld hiermit. Mein einziger Lohn sind Reviews.

_Summary: _Harry, Hermine und Ron wollen in den Urlaub fahren, doch plötzlich erfahren sie, das sie nicht die einzigen sind die in den Süden wollen. Ihr größter Feind, der ganzen Schule, will natürlich auch da hin. Das kann ein wirklich erholsamer Urlaub sein. Was wird wohl alles geschehen?

_Genre: _Romance/Humor

_Pairing: _werdet ihr herausfinden!!!

_**Epilog: Alles wird anders…**_

Die wunderbaren zwei Wochen waren nun leider vorbei.

Eng umschlungen lagen Harry und Draco noch immer im Bett. Die beiden wollten einfach nicht aufstehen. Der Urlaub durfte noch nicht vorbei sein.

Draco hatten schon vor einer Ewigkeit die Seiten gewechselt, bisher hatte ihm noch niemand vertrau, aber nun würde alles anders werden.

Die beiden hatten sich überlegt gemeinsam zum nächsten Treffen des Phönixordens zu gehen, somit würden es alle auf einmal erfahren. Sie würden erfahren das Draco und Harry ein äußerst glückliches Paar waren.

Ron haderte währenddessen immer noch mit sich selbst. Er hatte ja kein Problem damit das Harry schwul war, aber musste er sich unbedingt Malfoy aussuchen? Nun gut, Malfoy war viel netter geworden, aber dennoch war es ungewohnt für Ron und nur schwer zu verstehen.

Als Hermine es erfuhr hatte sie bloß aufgestöhnt und gesagt „Na endlich!"

Die Jungs hatten sie danach angestarrte als sei sie das achte Weltwunder.

Ja, Hermine hatte es von Anfang an gewusste, das Harry und Draco für einander bestimmt waren. Somit war es für sie gar kein Problem Draco in ihrer Mitte zu begrüßen.

Ron dagegen rang mit sich. Er wollte Draco ja Harry zu liebe akzeptieren, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Langsam besserte sich ihr Verhältnis und die beiden gingen normal miteinander um, gerade so als seien sie Bekannte. Harry hätte es natürlich lieber gehabt wenn sie richtige Freunde würden, aber er wollte nicht zu viel von ihnen verlangen. Die Zeit würde das schon für sie hinbiegen.

Im fahrenden Ritter auf dem Weg nach Hause, saß Harry an Draco gekuschelt und schaute aus dem Fenster, das würde für immer der Ort bleiben, an dem sie endlich zueinandergefunden hatten.

Hermine und Ron vergnügten sich ihrerseits etwas weiter hinten im Bus und Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, das Draco ihm erst gestern einen Antrag gemacht hatte.

Sie wollten in einem halben Jahr schon heiraten. Normalerweise wäre das sehr voreilig gewesen, aber Harry empfand es als absolut richtig und hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.

Endlich zu hause angekommen gab es keine fragen, Draco zog sofort bei Harry ein, der sich eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse gemietet hatte.

Sie ergänzten sich wunderbar. Harry kochte am liebsten und Draco war ohnehin dauernd damit beschäftigt aufzuräumen, er hasste nämlich Unordnung.

Schon kam der Tag an dem es alle erfahren sollten, sie würden endlich zum Treffen des Phönixordens gehen, zum ersten Mal gemeinsam.

Beide waren total aufgekratzt und furchtbar nervös. Sie befürchteten dass sie ihre liebe rechtfertigen müssten, doch das hielten sie selbst nicht für nötig.

Vor dem Haus am Grimauldplatz trafen die beiden auf Ron und Hermine, die ebenfalls händchenhaltend auf das Haus zuliefen. „Na Jungs, bereit?", fragte Ron und mit der Hand auf dem Türknauf wartete er auf eine Reaktion.

Kaum merklich nickten die beiden und traten gleich nach Ron und Hermine ein. Leise schlichen sie in Richtung Küche, denn sie hatten das Portrait von Mrs. Black immer noch nicht abgemacht, es wollte einfach nicht abgehen.

Harry begann zu zittern und seine Hände wurden schweißnass. Entschlossen trat er vor und öffnete die Tür mit der einen hand, an der anderen hing Draco. Stuhlbeine kratzen über den Boden und Köpfe drehten sich in ihre Richtung. Auch Dumbeldor war schon anwesend. Dieser zwinkerte nur und winkte Harry zu.

Völlig regungslos standen die beiden im Türrahmen.

Hermine und Ron versuchten sich vergeblich vorbeizuquetschen. Alle hatten nun platzgenommen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit Dumbeldor zugewendet. Immer noch bemühten sich Ron und Hermine vorbeizukommen, aber da war nicht zu machen.

Dumbledore erhob sich und blickte zu dem Blonden und dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Verzeiht, aber würdet ihr euch bitte setzen?", fragte Dumbledore und hatte wieder einmal ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wie in Trance begaben sich Harry und Draco zu ein paar Stühlen.

Dumbeldor meldete sich wieder zu Wort: "1. Tagesordnungspunkt: Harry James Potter und Draco Lucius Malfoy, wir gratulieren euch beiden rechtherzlich und wir alle freuen uns für euch."

Dracos Kinnlade fiel herunter, Harry begann zu strahlen, die Anwesenden begannen zu klatschen und nur Snape schnaufte erbost vor sich hin.

Ein paar Monate später war es endlich soweit. Harry und Draco schlossen den heiligen Bund der Ehe. Sie kämpften Seite an Seite gegen den Lord und mit Hilfe ihrer Liebe konnten sie diesen auch besiegen…

* * *

So und nun dürft ihr fleißig reviewn!!!

MfG Heikschen *peace*


End file.
